


Nothing is Real

by TDotBabs



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, References to the Beatles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: Data relaxes in the HolodeckOriginally written in 2003





	

"Let me take you down 'cos I'm going to  
Strawberry fields..nothing is real...  
It's nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry fields forever..."

Data let the words sink into his head and let the song help conjure the imagery that was blooming around him in the holodeck where he stood. The smooth yet surreal melody surrounded him as scenery formed, with crisp cloudless blue skies, warm sun, and lush green rolling hills covered with strawberry blossoms. It was perfect and the android looked around at his work, smiling with contentment at what he saw.  
It had been a long day, tedious in nature and overall a tad stressful. Not that any crises arose (for once), but it was one of those days were he felt pushed around, ordered about a little more than usual, and overworked. Needless to say, he felt a little more frazzled and after his shift was over his first priority was to have a little time to himself, to relax.  
He supposed to a lot of folks, it would seem rather odd for an android to have the need to mellow out from time to time, but ever since he activated the emotion chip, Data found that stress came as part of the package. So it was times like this that he holed up in Holodeck 2 and let his imagination go. This particular scene was one of his favourites. There was nothing excitingly special about it, and it was a far cry from the usual Sherlock Holmes scenarios he liked to play out, but he liked it all the same.

"Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out..  
It doesn't matter much to me."

Data lay back on one of the grassy knolls and lazily stared up at the sky, his hands behind his head. The rolling bass of the cello mixed with the classic drum beats that were Ringo Starr's signature provided a soothing effect on the android. He closed his eyes and smiled, content, to himself. Everything was okay now, and the previous events of the day no longer mattered as much. He was all alone and no one could bother him, especially as he had locked the holodeck to ensure that.  
The android took a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh air, strawberries, clover and various wildflowers that populated the area. He let it out in a gusty sigh and closed his eyes, letting the words and voice of John Lennon filter into his head and play hide and seek with his consciousness as he gradually grew drowsy.  
Eventually his eyelids grew heavier and heavier until he had no choice but to give in and close them. As the song ended, Data was soon fast asleep in the vast grassy meadow that was Strawberry Fields.

"..Cranberry sauce.....Cranberries...."

Fin


End file.
